I found you
by Kenny-haku-yowane.iluv.yaoi
Summary: AU: Un pequeño descuido de Billy le costó unos perfectos días de libertad que por consecuencia estará con sus tíos y su hija Jessica por un tiempo en Florida a quien conocerá a alguien muy interesante quien muchos dicen, es la causa de muchos problemas allí. (Ectofeature)


I found you.

Billy's POV

Estaba tan contento de lo que pasaría esta tarde: Mis padres se irían y le diría a mis amigos que vinieran. Ellos sabían perfectamente que sólo usábamos este lugar como un punto de reunión ya que luego nos íbamos en el carro de uno de mis amigos y luego comprabamos cerveza.

Le había enviado un mensaje desde mi iPhone para que vinieran como a las 8:30 p.m. y con celular en la mano entré al ascensor que me llevaba justo a la sala. Al estar abajo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par y yo salí. Dejé mi celular en la mesa de centro de la sala y me acosté en el sofá. Tenía bastante sueño y apenas eran la 1 p.m. Esperaría a que se fueran mis padres para dormir un poco y luego me despertaría justo a la hora acordada para recibir a mis amigos. Cerré los ojos por un momento cuando de repente…. Me quedé profundamente dormido con el celular en la mesa y ni si quiera me di cuenta a qué hora uno de mis amigos me envió un mensaje con lo siguiente:

"_Oye, bro, creo que llegaremos más tarde pero te aseguro que llevaremos mucha cerveza para embriagarnos e iremos a ver a algunas chicas lindas"_

El sonido del celular no me despertó y pasó algo terrible….

Fin Billy's POV

-¿Esto es lo que suena? –la madre de Billy tomó el iPhone y como no tenía contraseña, leyó aquel mensaje. Se acercó al sofá donde estaba Billy –Baruch Cohen, despierta. –Dijo en tono autoritario pero Billy ni se movió.

La mujer optó por jalarle la oreja a su hijo, como una madre lo haría con su hijo pequeño. Billy se despertó al instante y soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Acaso tenías pensado salir y embriagarte con tus amigos? –Los ojos color verde agua de Judith, su madre, lucían desafiantes y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? –Billy se puso lívido por los nervios. La mujer entrecerró los ojos. Una señal de que aquello era verdad

-Se lo tendré que decir a tu padre, esto no se puede quedar así. –En ese mismo momento, buscó el mensaje y se lo mostró. Billy no sabía que decir o hacer. Judith se había enterado de su "pequeño secreto" de esta tarde. -¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme porqué digo eso?

Su madre salió de la sala en busca de su esposo para decirle lo que había pasado.

Billy's POV

Mi madre enojada con los brazos cruzados y caminando en círculos junto con mi padre que estaba sentado en el otro sofá, leyendo aquel mensaje, igual de enojado que mi madre.

Ahora tenía que pasar esos días con mis tíos en florida… No sonaría como un castigo pero para mí lo era, mis tíos eran bastante… extraños. Oh, bueno…. Tenía que estar con esos locos durante una semana o tal vez durante más tiempo.

Fin Billy's POV

La madre de Billy, decepcionada lo mandó a acomodar su maleta. Esa misma tarde también se iría. No querían que su hijo de apenas 16 años fuera un vicioso… y su madre era un tanto sobreprotectora

- Esto será tan aburrido. – Dijo Billy sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi mientras miraba por la ventana, su mamá estaba a un lado de él y su Bryan, su padre, estaba en el lugar de adelante, dándole la dirección al taxista. El sol brindaba de sus rayos haciendo que el día fuera caluroso y soleado.

-Para ti todo es aburrido, eres sólo un niño caprichoso. –Le regañó la mujer, aún molesta. El viaje en avión había sido de 3 horas, ya que ellos vivían en Nueva York.

-Mamá…. Yo… me siento tan avergonzado…. –Dijo apartando la vista de la ventana y miró a su madre a los ojos

-No me pidas perdón, los hijos siempre son así de ingratos –Con esto, la mujer elevó su mirada hacia el frente, ignorando totalmente a su hijo.

-Pero…. Mamá, hazme caso- Suplicó Billy.

-No me hables por ahora, estoy muy molesta contigo.. –y allí se terminó la conversación

Al parecer, había bastante tráfico en las calles, todo aquello los estresaba más. Judith sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Bryan estaba estresado, pues a veces no sabía cómo manejar la situación cuando su esposa se enojaba, ya que eran pocas veces que se molestaba de esa forma. Billy sólo sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo del pantalón y miró la hora, eran las 4 p.m. y ya quería que pasara la semana rápido.

Luego de 23 minutos, el taxi llegó a la dirección que le habían indicado, Bryan le dió el dinero al taxista. Los tres bajaron del taxi, bajaron las maletas de la cajuela (y al parecer, la maleta de Billy era la más pesada) y el taxi se fue. Caminaron hacia una casa de color blanca de dos pisos con una pequeña cochera. Judith tocó la puerta un par de veces e intentó mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de que el enojo no se le pasara.

Jane abrió la puerta con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la de Judith, ambas se abrazaron.

-Pasen, por favor- Dijo Jane Wright en un tono dulce. Hace tiempo que no veía a su hermana y la extrañaba bastante, era un gran milagro que la visitara. Los tres entraron a la casa, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y Jane se sentó en el otro sofá que estaba frente al otro que no eran tan grandes como los que tenían ellos en su casa. – Díganme, ¿qué hacen por aquí? –cuestionó Jane

-Pues…. – Jugó con sus manos, un tanto avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. –Quería pedirte el favor de que si podrías cuidar a Baruch por unos cuantos días….

-Oh, claro –contestó inmediatamente la castaña con una bella sonrisa adornando su rostro. -¿Ustedes también se quedaran con nosotros? – Jane sonaba contenta, quería convivir con su hermana ya que la extrañaba.

-No nos quedaremos –Esta vez respondió Bryan- De hecho, estamos aquí porque vamos a estar trabajando por unos días… creo que una semana o más –Se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado- Sólo Billy se quedará.

-Oh… -bajó la mirada Jane. Era una lástima para ella que no se quedaran los tres en su casa.- Creí que se quedarían los tres… Pero bueno –Esta vez, miró a Billy que estaba sentado a lado de su madre- ¿Quieres ir a la playa mañana? Podría decirle a Hugh que mañana vayamos a la playa, ya que es sábado y él no trabaja los sábados –Comentó emocionada porque pensó que Jessica y Baruch podrían llevarse bien, ya que no habían convivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, sí quiero ir mañana a la playa –Sonrió Billy, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-Claro, cariño, le diré ahora mismo a Jessica para que luego no diga que no le avisé. –Dijo Jane.

-Está bien, entonces creo que nos debemos de retirar –Judith se levantó del sofá seguido de Bryan.

-Oww… que mal –los siguió hasta la puerta para luego despedirse y Judith y Bryan se fueron con sus maletas.

Billy se levantó del sofá y luego tomó su maleta. Apenas se había dado cuenta de lo pesada que había llegado a ser pero… la perfección tenía un precio. Tenía que llevar muchas cosas para arreglarse.

-Eh… tía, ¿dónde dejo mi maleta? –Dijo Billy.

-Ve al segundo piso y el cuarto del fondo, a lado del baño, está vacío. Puedes quedarte allí si quieres. –Le ofreció.

-Está bien, gracias tía. –Después de esto, subió a la habitación que le había dicho. Jessica escuchó los pasos Billy y salió de su habitación que era el primer cuarto, cerca de las escaleras. La chica sólo lo miro con desconfianza y entró de nuevo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Jane hizo lo prometido: le dijo a su esposo que fueran a la playa y Jessica, al enterarse estuvo encantada con la idea. Una vez en la playa, Billy se separó de ellos diciendo que quería conocer el lugar. Caminó por la playa, guiñándole el ojo a una que otra chica bonita que pasara y que esta respondiera con una sonrisa hasta que un grupo de chicos aparentemente "cool" jugaban voleibol playero. El muchacho pensó que sería buena idea llevarse bien con ellos así que se acercó a uno de ellos que no estaba jugando, si no que estaba sentado en la arena, viéndolos jugar.

-Hola –Billy intentó no sonar nervioso. A pesar de ser muy popular, cuando no estaba en sus "territorios" llegaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Ah… Hola –Dijo el rubio, casi sin prestarle atención al recién llegado.

-Me llamo Billy, soy nuevo por aquí y… Bueno, no conozco a nadie y ustedes se ven simpáticos. –Al parecer, Billy no sabía cómo presentarse del todo con las personas que apenas acaba de conocer.

-Yo me llamo Kleet Kleenerson –Se levantó de la arena y se sacudió sus ropas. – Y esos idiotas que ves allá, son mis amigos. –Señaló al grupo de chicos que jugaban Voleibol. –Se cruzó de brazos- Y se nota que tú no eres de aquí.

-No, no lo soy. –Respondió Billy.

Hablaron por un rato y se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común pero luego, Kleet se alejó de Billy y se acercó a un pequeño castaño de 15 años que se encontraba a la orilla del agua que recientemente había encontrado una estrella de mar, le quitó la estrella de la mano (de forma brusca) y luego la tiró al mar. Aquel chico retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué quieres, Kleet? –Dijo aquel chico.

-Nada, sólo es divertido molestar a un perdedor como tú- Le respondió riendo el rubio, haciendo enojar al castaño. Billy sólo veía a cierta distancia todo aquello.

-Eres un imbécil, ocultas tu inseguridad riéndote y molestando a otros, eres patético. –El castaño se cruzó de brazos. Kleet se había enojado y luego alzó al chico tomandolo de la playera.

-Escucha muy bien, Spencer, de mi no te vas a burlar o te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido- Dijo bajándolo pero luego le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y lo dejo caer sobre la arena. Billy fue corriendo hasta el pequeño.

-¿Por qué lo golpeas? –Se dirigió al rubio pero luego ayudó al castaño a levantarse. –No es bueno solucionar las cosas a golpes.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- Dicho esto se fue con sus amigos que seguían jugando Voleibol.

Billy intentó ayudar al castaño a levantarse pero luego se alejó de Billy. Lo miro de arriba a abajo e hizo una mueca que demostraba disgusto.

-Aléjate de mi, los amigos de Kleet nunca traen nada bueno- Se alejó con una mano en el estómago, apenas pudiendo caminar.

-Vaya que aquí si que están locos…. –Billy lo vió alejarse. Estaba tan confundido…¿todos eran raros allí o qué?

Se sintió algo sólo y Billy odiaba esa sensación así que regresó con Kleet y su grupo de amigos. Les había preguntado quién era aquel chico al el rubio había golpeado porque le había parecido algo raro, ya que al principió pensó que así se llevaban ellos pero al parecer no era así… Ellos dijeron que aquel chico llamado Spencer era el causante de muchos de los problemas de aquellos chicos y que no debía de estar mucho tiempo con él si no quería tener conflictos

-Sí, no te le acerques –Dijo Kleet – a mi me quitó a mi novia, le rompió el corazón y luego dijo que era mi culpa porque no le había prestado la atención que ella quería.

-Vaya, debe de ser un patán… -Las palabras de aquellos chicos estaban convenciendo a Billy de que ese tal Spencer era un completo idiota. Era mejor alejarse de él.

Billy pensó que era mejor regresar con sus tíos, podrían estar preocupados y si les llegaban a decir a su madre… Le iba a ir peor de lo que ya pensaba. Los encontró rápido en la playa y pudo notar que Jessica lo miraba con cierta desconfianza como el día anterior.

Sí, esta sería una semana muy larga.

Okay, okay, ya sé, no escribo tan bien como otros pero hago el esfuerzo por lo menos, well…. Este capítulo me quedó aburrido, al parecer los próximos capítulos serán menos aburridos, hace tiempo que no escribía, casi olvido como escribir fics (?) lo bueno es que una amiga me ayudó a corregir algunas cosillas. Bueno, en un futuro más o menos cercano habrá ectofeature (¿?) HERMOSO YAOI/SLASH QUE ESTÁS EN TODOS LADOS.


End file.
